Castle Interruptus
by StanaTorv
Summary: "Ok Castle, I'm here. What's so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Josh and I were tucked up in bed with my laptop when you called?"- That missing scene in 'The Last Call'


**This is a short one-shot for the missing scene in **_**"The Last Call" **_**when Beckett tells Castle she was huddled in bed with her laptop and Josh. **

**This is for Courtney- I hope you can string a sentence together so that you can write your idea, whatever that may be.**

**The title is based on the season 1 **Gilmore Girls** episode **_**'Concert Interruptus'**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just filling in the gaps and silences in the text. **

**Castle, Interruptus **

Kate decided that she was going to have an early night; Josh had come over and as always, ordered take-out and sat together on her couch, watching television as they ate it. The case wasn't really going anywhere and she just wanted a night in so that she could decompress a little. Kate walked over to the kitchen sink to rinse her dishes; she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a kiss was placed on her neck.

Kate sighed, "Not tonight, Josh. I'm not in the mood."

Josh took a step back and she turned around to face him, "Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend without being accused of starting something?" he asked her accusingly.

Kate rubbed her face in her hands, "I'm sorry. It's been a long week and we can't catch a break." She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing his chest softly. "Forgive me?"

Josh nodded and rand his hands up and down her back soothingly, "You're forgiven."

Kate pulled away, "I'm just going to go have a shower and hop into bed. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok," he replied as he watched her walk down the hall to her bedroom.

When Kate reached her bedroom, she shut the door and locked it behind her. Slowly, she peeled off her clothes and headed into the bathroom. The heat of the water and the added pressure of it was heavenly on her tired body. She could feel it stripping off the stress that she was bottling up. She felt sorry for Josh; they hadn't seen each other in about a week and as much as she could use the physical release she could rely on him for, she just wasn't up for it.

Twenty minutes later she dragged herself out of the shower and dried herself off. She pulled out her most comfortable pyjamas and got dressed. She unlocked the door and called out to Josh before she climbed into bed, carrying her laptop with her. If Josh wanted to spend time with her, he would just have to put up with her watching _'Temptation Lane' _that she was planning on streaming.

Josh climbed into bed with her and cuddled up close; she wasn't in the mood for such close contact but she allowed it seeing as she was depriving him that night. They were about halfway through the first episode and Kate's phone went off, so she paused the show and answered it.

"Beckett."

"Hey, it's me." It was Castle.

"What can I do for you, Castle?" She wasn't impressed with the fact that he was calling her just as she had gotten comfortable.

"I think I know where the buck shots came from," he said excitably.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Come down to the Old Haunt's basement and I'll show you what I mean."

Kate sighed as she threw back the covers and went in search for clean work clothes, "This better be good, Castle."

"The best!"

"I'll see you in half an hour." She hung up the phone and looked at Josh who had an almost unreadable expression on his face, but she knew he was mad.

"What?" she snipped.

"One phone call. That's all it takes; one phone call and you rush to his side." He got out of bed and walked to where she was standing and getting dressed.

"He has a lead on our case." She didn't understand why he was getting so worked up.

"And it couldn't have waited until the morning?"

"And let already possibly contaminated evidence get even more so? No, Josh, it couldn't have waited until the morning." She took a deep breath and put her necklace around her neck and her watch on her wrist, "I don't even know why I'm arguing with you. This is my job and if you don't like it, tough! Castle is my partner and if he says he has a lead, I'm sure as hell going to follow it."

Josh shook his head, "Fine. I'll walk you out; I've got to head home anyway. Early shift."

"Josh, don't. Just stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Josh gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I'll call you tomorrow, ok."

"Yeah, fine." Kate ran her fingers through her hair as she grabbed her jacket, keys and gun and walked out the door, Josh following closely behind her with his things.

Josh hailed her a cab and as she watched him drive off in the opposite direction on his motorbike. This was not how she intended her night to go. Kate pulled up to the Old Haunt and made her way down to basement where Castle told her he'd be.

"Ok Castle, I'm here. What's so important that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Josh and I were tucked up in bed with my laptop when you called?"

It was going to be a long day.

**So there you have it. ****It's just a quick scene and I hope you all liked it; let me know what you thought. My muse is in overdrive lately and I need to feed it by writing. **


End file.
